Transformers – Wild Child 3
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.
1. Chapter 1 – Destiny, Winterlight, Ironst

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit, WinterLight and Ironstrike, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 1 – Destiny, Winterlight, Ironstrike

Optimus heard the sparkling clicking and cooing to herself, he smiled and got up off the berth he shared with his sparkmate Arcee. He gently picked up their femme, and cradled her in his servos. "Hello little one, aren't you a precious little bundle." Optimus said kissing the little femme and tickling her.

Optimus held the precious sparkling close to his spark, as his azure optics traveled to his recharging mate. His life was perfect now, he had everything he could ever want now. He turned his helm back toward his cooing and clicking daughter. They had named her Destiny, it was the perfect designation for her, and Optimus was finally happy.

Megatron and the Fallen were destroyed, and life seemed to be going back into a normal wave for him. His daughter Kit, and her mate Frenzy were always creators, as well Ironhide and Chromia. Optimus had to chuckle at that, when Chromia had the sparkling Ironhide was a mess more so than he was when Arcee had Destiny.

He had to admit Frenzy handled it a lot better then he and Ironhide had. They were strung out worrying about when the sparklings would arrive, but not Frenzy no he let nature take it's course.

Optimus smiled as he thought about all which took place, he was thankful for so much in his life. He was just saddened, that there had been no hope for Megatron. He had prayed to Primus for a peaceful solution to the war, he didn't want it to end with all the Decepticons being offlined as they were.

Optimus sighed, but then thought of his first daughter Kit, she was a handful but she also taught him a lot. They had a strong bond, and he was not technically her creator. He had adopted her, but the bond was so strong. She felt everything from him, and she knew when he needed her. She was his life line, whether she knew it or not.

She had helped him in his hour of need, giving him the hope he always needed to push himself futher.

He was now a what did humans call it, yes a grandfather; that made him chuckle heartedly. Kit and Frenzy named their daughter Winterlight, she was a handful as well just like her carrier always curious.

Ironhide and Chromia had a little mech, they settled on the name Ironstrike. The mech was a little rough neck as Colonel Lennox had so thoughtfully tagged him. He seemed to have a fondness for swords, instead of guns. Ironhide said he would grow out of it, that just made Optimus chuckle all the more.

Optimus had heard from Sam and Mikaela, they were coming to the base to visit with everyone. Optimus enjoyed Sam and Mikaela's visits, they were good humans and meant the world to Optimus.

Optimus smiled a lot lately, he was content and happy. He gazed into his daughter's optics, she made everything right as well as Arcee and Kit. They were his world now, a mech was never truly happy until he had those things.

…..

A soldier was walking passed the Autobot hanger, he peered into the hanger and then headed outside making a phone call.

His long dark hair blew in the wind, as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth. Then brought a lighter out, and quickly lit the cigarette as he waited for the person to answer his call."Yeah, it's me everything is in place for it to begin, alright." The soldier said as he hung up the phone and pulled out a hypodermic needle with a demonic smile on his lips he headed for where the Autobots kept their energon cubes…

It was time….


	2. Chapter 2 – Ultra Magnus & Stormlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 2 – Ultra Magnus & Stormlight

A dark midnight blue with silver, dodge challenger was parked outside the Autobot hanger. It looked like any normal vehicle would, although there was not anything normal about the NEST base. This vehicle was no exception, this vehicle suddenly broke apart to form Stormlight who belonged to Ultra Magnus.

The femme was Stormlight was funny and happy go lucky when everything is alright, but very perceptive when someone is hurting or needs help. She is a close combat fighter and when someone she cares for is in danger she was very dangerous. She was dark midnight blue with silver, she was very attractive. Her weapons by chose were double short swords, and the energon bow, and she used both with all her might in battle.

Magnus glanced over at his femme, she was such an alluring femme. Magnus felt it an honor to find such a femme, and she was part of Kit's group of femmes. This meant she was in the elite group of femme warriors, Kit had trained herself just in case the time ever came. Kit was a prime, just like her father and she took the title just as serious as Optimus did.

Stormlight caught sight of Magnus, and she smirked at him."Well hello there, Magnus." She said with a wink.

Magnus was in trouble now, he could not pass up a moment with his femme.

"Hello yourself," he said with a grin.

His optics moved over her frame, and brightened when their optics locked."See something you like, do you?" she asked as she turned and wiggled with a saucy stroll in the other direction from Magnus.

Magnus growled, and stalked over to the femme picking her up tossing her on his shoulder. "I do not advise walking away like that, femme," he said with a serious look as she laughed.

"Really, my bad then." She said as Sam and Mikaela walked up.

"Hey Magnus, hey Storm!" Sam and Mikaela said as the two Autobots smirked.

"Hello Sam, Hello Mikaela," they both said.

"Are you in trouble, Storm?" Mikaela asked with a grin.

"Yes I am always in trouble, but Magnus gets into his fair share of trouble." She said as Magnus glanced at the two humans.

"Don't believe her, she is the wild and unruly one." Magnus said with a laugh.

"Yeah I believe you, Magnus, femmes are troublemakers." Sam said as he cringed when Mikaela smacked him.

"Don't be a wiseass, Sam," Mikaela retorted as he whistled and walked away.

"Think Optimus is calling me, gotta go see what he wants." Sam said.

"Yeah you run Sam, I will find you; I always do." Mikaela chimed.

"I can't hear you," Sam yelled as he ran away toward the Autobot hanger.

"I swear he is mentally challenged sometimes." Mikaela said with a smirk, as Stormlight burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Magnus glanced over at Sam, and chuckled.

"She's talking about you boy!" Magnus hollered.

"I know Magnus, but I am safer with either Optimus or Bee," Sam said as Magnus laughed.

"What makes you think any mech is safe from them?" Magnus said as he turned his helm back to his mate."I was not talking about you." He quickly added.

"You could recharge alone, my sexy bot or no interfacing tonight or period." She said as Mikaela tried to stifle her laugh.

"That is a cheap shot and you know it." Magnus said.

"Yes I know," she said as she winked at Mikaela who just cackled wildly.

"Femmes always stick together," Magnus said.

"Yep, so it's best to not try to beat them, Magnus." Mikaela said.

"See….." Storm said.

"Okay, I give up." He finally said.

"Good," Storm said.

"Am I forgiven?" Magnus asked.

"Should I forgive him, Mikaela?" Storm asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know well…..Okay maybe you should he is cute and all." Mikaela said.

"Yes and he has a nice aft too, so I guess I will." Storm said with a smirk.

"Indeed, excuse us Mikaela I must take my femme into our quarters, she is in need of a punishment." Magnus said as Mikaela grinned watching Magnus carry Storm away.

"Have fun….!" Mikaeala said as she smirked and went to look for Sam, who had magically disappeared…..

Figures…


	3. Chapter 3 – Sideswipe Sunstreak and Noti

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 3 – Sideswipe Sunstreak and Notitia

Mikaela smirked as she walked passed the the twins, the kings of pranks, as they were so fondly dubbed by their fellow Autobots. She liked them, even though in the beginning Sunstreaker was rather nasty to Kit but warmed up after. Now they had a femme of their own, Mikaela liked her a lot too and she was also part of Kit's group her name was Notitia.

Notitia or to her friends Noti, was a Scout/Recon like Bumblebee, and she belonged to the twins completely. She enjoys a good joke but has been known to retaliate when pranked (others have said that she has a wickedly warped sense of humor). When fighting she is as serious as could be, since her team depends on her to watch their backs and vice versa. She hates to lose good friends, since they are hard to find and trust.

Before joining the Autobots, she passed her time tracking turbofoxes on Cybertron with some of the other speedsters, taking great pride in approaching as close as she could to them, quickly and silently, before heading back to her home.  
After a series of personal traumatic events, she secluded herself from her comrades, honing her combat skills and mental focus.

She can be overeager at times and is usually ten miles down the road before others, she is also Fun loving and cares for most bots. She used to hang with the twins; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe growing up when going through the Academy. So, that was no surprise to Optimus when he saw them become sparkmates after she arrived on Earth.  
Notitia's body color was Metallic Blue with twin white racing stripes and her Alternate Mode 1970 Chevrolet Camaro. She has distinguishing features Custom pin striping along rear fender panels.

Notitia's holoform name was Deunan Graham and she specialized in the following weapons Electro-scrambler:This rifle emits electromagnetic waves that cause all but the most heavily shielded electrical systems to go haywire. Theoretically, it should work the same way on the electrical impulses of a human's nervous system, but that's something she wouldn't want to find out, tempting as it may be for some rude humans she encountered on the base.

She can produce a Holoform that can last longer than most bots due to Hound giving her the devices required. She uses Holograms to distract enemies during battle and to gather required Intel on enemy positions. Has quite a bit of speed to her; Max Speed of 272 mph. Her strengths she is a good tracker, trained by Hound. Can be serious when the time calls for it. And watches out for her friends and colleagues. However her weaknesses are overeager at times and she loves to drive fast.  
Notitia watched as two of her older brothers: Camshaft and Checkpoint were destroyed by the hands of the Decepticons. When she was older and after extensive training with Hound - who taught her everything he knew about Scouting and Holograms she joined the Academy and vowed to get the Decepticon that killed her brothers.

Mikaela liked her custom title she had and smirked about it…..  
Custom title: 'The Careful yet Speedy Scout'

Mikaela tilted her head looking at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with Notitia in the middle. Notitia beeped her horn at Mikaela and she waved.

"Hey Noti, what's up?" she asked.

That earned her a snort of laughter from her Cybertronian friend."Wanna guess?" she asked.

"Not really, but I can imagine." She said as she patted the hoods of the twins, causing them to race their engines. "Have fun you three." She said walking away to find Sam."

Have fun indeed, she smirked then as she walked away giggling.


	4. Chapter 4 – Bumblebee and Emerald

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 4 – Bumblebee and Emerald

Mikaela walked up to Bumblebee and patted his hood. "Hey Bee," she said as she patted his sparkmate's hood next, Emerald."Hey Emmy, won't forget you don't worry." She said.

Suddenly Emmy broke apart, her gears spun and snapped in place forming the beautiful Emerald.

"Mikaela Banes, how are you? Are you functional? What did you do today? Were you kissing Sam, and did you interface with him today?" Emmy asked very quickly her emerald optics flashed with curiosity as her helm tilted to look at Mikaela.

Mikaela smirked, she liked Emmy, those others didn't like her constant questions; Mikaela didn't mind them. She liked the femme, she was spunky.

"I am great, not much and we always do the wild thing and kiss." She said as she winked at Bumblebee who honked his horn as he transformed to kiss Emerald.

Bumblebee had gone through some changes and upgrades in the past year and liked his new upgrades a lot!

Emerald or Emmy she preferred to be called. She too was a member of Kit's group of femme soldiers, Kit's special group who she commanded. There were only a few of them and Mikaela was honored to be on that squad as well. Mikaela snickered to herself, as she thought of how badly Sam wanted to be a part of the group. Mikaela said so very calmly that he belonged to Optimus' group. Plus he was not the correct sex for the group, and he would pout and walk off mumbling something about snarky females.

Emerald who liked to be called Emmy as her nick name. Emmy was an Autobot through and through having always respected Optimus Prime, and considered him like a second creator.

Emmy's Alt Mode was a 4x4 1988 four wheel drive truck. She is light blue and yellow in coloring and has emerald color optics. She had a favorite quote she would say at times."I never go back on my word. So don't tell me what to do!"

Emmy is pretty much confidant as a cucumber. Her eyes (Or optics) are an emerald color. Very chatty and tends to annoy others with questions a lot and she fights with brute force and is loyal to her friends and family.

Emmy's weapons or abilities, she Fights with insane strength and brute force with hand to hand combat, cannons, and explosions.

Emmy's one weakness, which again could also be said to be her strength was her her friends.

Mikaela smirked at Emmy, she liked her she didn't care what others thought about Emmy she thought she was cool. She waved to Bee and Emmy, and contined on her way.

Mikaela was searching for her wayward boyfriend, and stumbled upon a soldier coming out of the bots room where they fuel, and she frowned because humans did not go in there only the Autobots did.

The soldier came out startled to find Mikaela standing there glaring at him, and her hands on her hips."What are you doing in there, that's the bots fueling area no humans allowed, unless Optimus Prime says otherwise." Mikaela said as the soldier narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can't have you running and telling Optimus Prime, now can I?" he snarled as Mikaela's eyes widened suddenly as the meaning of his words hit her like a brickwall.

She started to back away, but he reached out with lightning reflexes and dug his fingers into her soft skin."You're coming with me." He snarled.

"Like hell I am," she growled right back at him as her knee came up and connected with his groin area.

The soldier did not react the way she thought a normal guy would react, he smirked and grabbed her and sent her sprawling onto the floor with a hard punch to her face.

He took out his cell phone and dialed a number and when he spoke it was not pleasantly as he looked at an unconscious Mikeala."We have a huge problem," was all he said as glared down at Mikeala's limp form.

"A big problem…" he added with a snarl.


	5. Chapter 5 – Mikeala missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 5 – Mikeala missing

Sam walked around the Autobot base searching for his girlfriend, but had no luck in finding her. He came across Notitia and asked the femme if she had seen her.

Notitia glanced down at Sam, and she smiled."She was looking for you last I saw her, Sam." She replied.

"Thanks Noti," Sam said as she smiled and nodded and watched him go on his way.

Sam had walked up to Optimus who came out of the fueling area, he looked different. His optics dimmed, and he had his hand on his helm."You okay Optimus?" Sam asked.

Optimus glanced down at Sam, and a smile crossed his lip plates."Hello Samuel, how are you?" he asked.

"I was looking for Mikeala, have you seen her?' he asked.

"No I haven't perhaps she is with Kit, Samuel," he said as he shook his helm.

Sam frowned then."Are you sure you're okay, Optimus?" he asked.

"Yes I believe so, I just felt rather off balance for some reason." He said.

"Have Ratchet check you," Sam said with a smirk.

Optimus raised an optic ridge then at Sam, and he chuckled and walked away. Sam knew Optimus hated exams, he only went in on his own in dire emergencies or if he was critically injured. Well, that was until Ratchet made a fuss, and practically dragged his butt into the medical bay.

"Okay good luck with that." Sam said with a smirk, while Optimus watched him walk away.

Optimus was not feeling all that functional right now, he decided to check on Destiny and Arcee and then recharge for a bit.

….

Meanwhile in a deserted warehouse, Mikeala was tied to a chair and gagged as she glanced over at the soldier who glanced at her.

He smirked at her then and spoke with all types of rudeness and arrogance he could use."Nice trick with the whole knee in the groin move, might have worked too on a REAL human." He mused as his form changed, and she realized he was a pretender or at least that is what she assumed he was.

He sneered at her as the door opened, and in walked a man in maybe his late forties early fifties. A scar ran down his face, and he looked in top shape for someone his age. "Take the gag off of her." He instructed as the pretender did as he was told.

"Humans working with Decepticons?" she snapped as he laughed.

"Hardly, he is my creation from studing several Cybertronians we managed to capture and study over a timely basis. I have created the ultimate fighting machine now though and dead ringer to the beloved Optimus Prime. I want the real one in my lab, but there is time enough for that." He said.

Mikeala scoffed at that, she knew this guy was just being stupid, there was no way he could get to Optimus Prime.

"You're overly confident, aren't you?" she snapped.

He laughed then.

"I know all about him, he's the leader and a prime. I also know he holds a lot of advanced weapons, and something called the Matrix of Leadership. I want his tech and weapons, and I do not care what has to be be done to get him here. I will make sure he is framed for every possible crime there is, and when he is cast aside by NEST and his fellow titans. We will strike and capture him, and then our fun starts. We can take our time with him, because no one will know about it, because they won't know." He said in a snide tone.

"All but me," Mikaela snarled.

"Yes all but you, but I believe we will start with your death or more to the point a lookalike. He will do as we say once we have him, if we have someone in our clutches he doesn't want to see harm come too." He said as he motioned to the robot he created.

The robot opened a door and a girl walked in who looked exactly like Mikaela! She stared at the double, and frowned at the scar faced man.

"She a robot too, don't you think they will know that?" she asked in a snide tone.

"Not really, she is different and we will make sure Optimus Prime is framed perfectly." He replied. "Especially when the poison quicks in and he gets nasty and snappy, the mood swings will only last long enough for my plan to work. Then it will wear off, and he won't remember anything but NEST and the other Autobots will." He said with a laugh.

Mikeala glared at her double, and glanced at the man once more.

"You're twisted and insane!" she retorted as he laughed.

"Not really, Mikeala Banes." He said.

"How do you even know me, who are you?" she demanded.

His eyes locked with hers then, hard evil eyes met that of scared and angry eyes of Mikeala's.

"My name is Silas and we are MECH." Was his simple reply."Gag her again." Was his quick order as he smiled and left the room."Get our little double ready for the big show." He instructed as Mikeala felt angry tears run down her face.

Optimus was in danger, but time danger!


	6. Chapter 6 – Mood swings

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 6 – Mood swings

Optimus had headed out of the quarters, that he shared with Arcee and their sparkling. He was walking out toward the hanger, when he stopped dead in his tracks. His processors were racing and hurting him for some reason, and then he heard Samuel James Witwicky's voice and he cringed suddenly.

"Hey Optimus, still am looking for Mikeala have you seen her anyway?" Sam asked as the Prime glared at Sam.

"I do not know where she is, nor do I care at the moment." Optimus snapped as he walked away from Sam leaving the boy wondering why he snapped at him.

…..

Kit was holding Winterlight close to her chest plates, and watched as Arcee rolled up looking concerned. "Hey mom," Kit said as Arcee rolled to a stop.

"Have you spoken to your father?" she asked.

"Not today but he was supposed to take Winterlight for sometime alone with her, why?" Kit asked.

Arcee shook her helm, and looked away something was clearly bothering her."Mom…?" Kit asked.

Arcee sighed.

"He's been snapping at everyone, he was mean to Sam and he has not spoken to me. He just grumbles and walks away when I speak to him." Arcee said as Kit frown, that didn't sound like her father at all.

Kit felt the ping over her bond with Optimus, she felt confusion, mixed emotions but the strongest was fear. Her optics widened, as she went to find her father and check on him.

"I'll be back, mom," she said as Arcee picked up Winterlight and watched her for Kit.

She found her father seated against the wall, his optics offlined as she approached."Dad….?" she asked approaching him.

His optics onlined, and he gazed up at her. She came to him, she always knew when he needed her. "Kit….?" He said softly.

She sat down next to him, and he looked away for a moment.

"S-Something is happening to me, Kit, I do not know what it is." He said.

"Did you tell Ratchet?" she asked.

"He cannot find a thing wrong with me, but something is not right. I feel aggressive and easily angered, and I do not know why." He said as Kit understood what he wanted.

He needed her to heal him, and she was the only one who could do it. Kit had the ability to heal others, she was a true healer for their kind.

She nodded then."Okay dad, open your chest plates." She instructed as he did so willing his chest plates to open.

Kit placed her hands into her father's chest cavity, and offlined her optics willing her healing powers to work once more for her father.

Abruptly her hands started to glow, as Optimus readied himself for the pain that came with the healing she gave. Optimus ground his denta as the pain hit him from the healing.

"Hold still dad, try to just relax okay?" she urged as he nodded.

Once the healing was finished, Optimus closed his chest plates as she watched him."I am interested in knowing what caused this in me to begin with." He said as Kit just hugged her father.

She didn't like the idea something or someone could have done something to her father, but the idea was too fresh in her processors. She saw something, she received a vision while healing her father. It was a warning of something bad that was coming, and she was not going to allow any new threat harm her father. She would train her group and they would be ready for anything that was brought their way.

No one messed with her father, no one.


	7. Chapter 7 – Mikeala meets Nemesis Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 7 – Mikeala meets Nemesis Prime

Mikeala was put into a cell, which was very big. She gathered they must have been planning to put Optimus in the same cell with her. She felt the sting of her tears hit her eyes, until they just ran down her face. She had to get away, and tell the others about this guy's plans or Optimus would pay the price.

She heard laughing then, she turned to see a bot looking at her. He was black with purple flames, and his optics were bright red.

Mikeala sneered at him then."You will never pass for Optimus Prime, you may sound like him, but you don't look like him." She pointed out.

The bot laughed louder then, as he seemed to start to change suddenly. He suddenly changed his appearance from black with purple flames to red with blue flames startling Mikeala completely.

"Better human?" he remarked.

"You monster…..!" she shouted.

He stopped at those words, and looked at her with his now blue optics."My name is Nemesis Prime."

"I don't care what your name is, you are no Optimus Prime you scrap heap!" she roared."Silas is sadly mistaken if his little toy will pass as Optimus Prime, as Nemesis Prime smirked then.

"The human can think what he wants, my creator wasn't him. There is someone else who wants Optimus Prime out of the way, and that very Con will destroy Optimus in the end." He replied as Mikeala had to think all the Cons were offlined so who is this Con talking about?

"The Decepticons are dead, so it must be a some idiot who the Autobots will squish after." She said.

Nemesis Prime laughed then, and he used his optics to form a hologram of a very rather evil looking Con.

"W-Who is that?" she asked watching the hologram.

He chuckled then at her question, which only seemed to make her become annoyed with him all the more.

She glared at him then. "Answer me….!" She yelled.

"His name is Galvatron he is an upgraded version of Megatron, what Megatron could have been had he not been destroyed by Starscream. Pity actually, However Galvatron will not be here though for many vorns, he is in another alternate dimension." Nemesis Prime replied.

"He will see your corpse when Optimus Prime is done with you!" she yelled as he laughed.

"You have a lot of faith in him, it's vastly wasted on him and you will see why." He remarked.

He started to leave, but then stopped and turned to look at her. "Watch as the fun starts and ends with your counterpart's death by Optimus Prime." He mused as he left her to ponder his remarks.

Mikeala gripped the cell door's bars, she had to get out of there she had to warn Optimus somehow before their plan was carried out.

…..

Nemesis Prime smirked as he headed for where Silas was, yes Silas would also have to be dealt with after he worked over Optimus Prime with experiments.

And when Galvatron arrived all would tremble before his master, all including Optimus Prime.


	8. Chapter 8 – Nemesis Prime wrecks havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 8 – Nemesis Prime wrecks havoc

Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ironhide stood with Colonel Lennox, Epps and Graham as they talked about the bulletins coming in concerning Optimus Prime and it did not look good.

"Where did he go?" Lennox demanded.

"He went out by himself, he said he needed to be by himself." Epps said with a roll of his eyes.

"Sounds like he is losing it, maybe all that torture he was subjected to has finally got up with him." Graham pointed out.

Lennox glanced over at Magnus then and spoke."You're his second in command, aren't you?" Lennox asked him as he nodded. "Can't you relieve him of duty and all?" Lennox asked as Magnus nodded.

"Yes I can take command, and appoint Kit the new prime to take over, but….." Magnus started to say.

"But what?" Epps asked.

"He has harmed people now, he is unstable." Lennox said as Arcee watched from a distance covering her mouth with her hand and rolling away to find Kit.

Kit was with her team training them, while Frenzy was with Bumblebee and Sam. Kit looked over seeing her mother's expression and went over to her."What's wrong, mom?" Kit asked.

"Your father, he went out for a while." She started to say.

"He always does that though, mom." Kit said not understanding.

"Yes, but now there have been reports made that he attacked some humans and caused damage. Lennox asked Magnus to force him to be relieved of command and make you start your prime duties now." Arcee said as tears rolled down her face, as she held onto Destiny.

"WHAT?!" Kit roared. "Dad would never harm humans, what is the matter with them?" Kit hissed.

"What's worse is NEST doesn't believe him at all." Arcee said in tears as Kit narrowed her optics and marched herself over to the mechs and three human soldiers.

"What the slag is going on with you all of you?" Kit demanded. "My father is not evil and the first one who says he is will get my foot pede up their large aft." Kit snarled as Frenzy approached holding Winterlight.

"Kit, just listen for a minute, he may be sick he attacked humans and caused damage…." Lennox started to say.

"Shut up, Lennox! My father had mood swings and I healed him, he was…." Kit tried to say until Ultra Magnus interrupted her.

"He will be relieved of his command, and you will step up as the new Prime for the Autobots." Magnus said.

"No, I will not, he has not taught me everything yet so stuff it up your tailpipe, Magnus." Kit said as Lennox suddenly got a call on his cell as they watched him on the phone with someone.

"Right away sir," Lennox said as he looked at the others as he closed his cell phone.

"What happened?" asked Graham.

Lennox saw Sam approaching with Bumblebee, and the Colonel looked suddenly sick with worry.

"Lennox….?" Epps said.

He sighed then.

"Several moments ago Optimus Prime took a human life…Mikeala Banes." Lennox said as Sam felt like he was punched in the gut as he collapsed onto the group in broken sobs.


	9. Chapter 9 – Wounded and exiled

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 9 – Wounded and exiled

Optimus was coming back from his long drive, he needed time to clear his processors and the long drive did him good. He got onto the base, and the first thing he noticed was the NEST soldiers with weapons pointed at him. He transformed slowly, and looked at everyone shocked and hurt."Why are you pointing weapons at me, explain yourselves!" Optimus ordered to his men.

It was Sam who spoke first, as Optimus bent low to the ground to talk to Sam."Samuel, do you know what has happened here…" Optimus started to say until Sam hurled a rock into Optimus' optic shattering his optic as energon and sparks flew out.

Optimus reared back in agony, as he stared at Sam with his good optic sorrow shining in his optic."W-Why did you attack me, Samuel?" Optimus whispered.

"You murdered Mikaela, you evil bastard!" Sam yelled as Bumblebee picked up his charge and walked away from Optimus.

Optimus stared in shock, the very idea that Mikeala Banes was offlined and that they assumed him capable of such an act hurt him more than he could even say. He saw Magnus approach him."You are relieved of duty, and Kit will be our new Prime and I will lead the Autobots from now on. You are in exile now, and if you ever go near another human, you will be offlined, do you understand?" Magnus snarled as Optimus looked at his mate and family.

"You cannot do this, I do not offline her!" Optimus begged."My sparkmate and sparkling and Kit, they are my family you cannot keep them from me, it is cruel!" Optimus pleaded as Arcee tried to reach for him, but Ironhide and the twins got in front of her.

Optimus looked at Magnus, his remaining good optic met Magnus' piercing gaze. A sound escaped Optimus it was so sad and filled with sparkbreak.

They were taking everything from him, and he did absolutely nothing wrong to warrant such actions.

"I did nothing wrong," he said.

"Daddy…" Kit whispered trying to go to him.

"Stay back, Kit!" Sideswipe ordered as she bristled at that.

"How dare you treat daddy, this way you're not even letting him tell his side of the story!" she roared.

"I didn't do anything wrong to tell my side of the story about, youngling." Optimus said until weapons were charged and aimed at his chest plates.

"You will leave now!" Magnus ordered as Optimus glanced over at his family his splitting in two.

:::::….. I love you sweetspark….::::::

:::::…. Optimus I love you, I know you didn't do the things that you are accused of…..::::: Arcee said as he nodded and looked at Kit.

:::::…I love you youngling…..::::::

:::::…. Please I love you daddy, please I don't want you to leave…..::::: Kit begged.

:::::…..I must I love you so much, you have grown into a fine femme and will be a wonderful Prime….::::::

Optimus suddenly gave a roar of pain, as he transformed his tires squeeled as he drove off into the lonely night losing everything he ever cared for and loved.

Kit fumed, she stormed away from the others heading for her group of femmes she commanded. She was going to find out what truly happened, and she intended to prove to those who hurt her father that he was innocent no matter what she had to do in order to do it.

She stormed up to her team, Stormlight, Notitia and Emerald; she would need their help."We are going to learn the truth, and we are proving my father's innocent of those charges, will you help me?" she demanded of her team.

"I am in," Stormlight said.

Notitia smiled then."Count me in." she said.

"I am in too." Emerald said her emerald optics blazing with fury.

"Good…" was all Kit said as she glanced up at the sky."Primus please watch over my daddy please." She begged.

'Please watch over him…..'


	10. Chapter 10 – Three femmes investigate

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy and Tony Springer, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

A/N – This story will have several other installments to it, Galvatron doesn't make it into this story yet, he will be in Wild Child 4 as well some old favorites.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 10 – Three femmes investigate

Kit argued with Ratchet, when he talked to her about the tampered with energon."Kit why are you arguing with me, I am the medic after all and my scanners never found any poison in his systems. I know he is your father but….." Ratchet didn't finish Kit spun on him so fast, and he was shocked by her venom.

"You say he was your old and dearest friend, and yet when he needed you, you turned on him all of you did. I healed him; I know what I was shown. I know someone is messing with my father, and I am going to prove it and then every single one of you can beg his forgiveness for your slagging behavior!" she yelled as she slammed the medical bay door and headed toward her team.

Kit approached Notitia, she was the best scout and she needed the best right now."Noti please we have to find out who is behind this, or my father will end up so lost and it will destroy him." Kit said.

"I will find out who is responsible for this I swear to you on my honor." Notitia said as she suddenly transformed and raced away with a mission.

Kit went to Stormlight and Emerald next; Emerald had a knack for finding answers with questions. Kit knew that, she knew others found the questions irritating but Kit noticed her father that Emerald had a knack for asking just the right questions. She was far from stupid, like some of the humans and other bots thought. Optimus found her enchanting and very smart, and Kit learned to trust her father's instincts with everything.

…

Notitia drove to certain areas, where this supposed Optimus imposter was seen at. She used her holoform as she investigated, and she also went to the morgue where Mikeala's body was and got evidence for her commander and friend she had come to care for.

Notitia noticed some odd things in this body; this Mikeala did not have the scar on her body, which Kit had mentioned to her. Kit told her, she had seen a scar on Mikeala's back once. Kit asked her about the scar, and she finally tearfully admitted that Trent had abused her when they were going out. It infuriated Kit and she had wanted to get back at the human, but Optimus had told her Autobots are not vengeful. They were not like the Decepticons, and that statement and actions in itself should have made the others know Optimus Prime was not killer!

Notitia took all the pictures and evidence on this side, but one thing troubled her if this was not Mikeala….. Where was the real one?

…..

Stormlight and Emerald went into the control room and Emmy did her thing, she charmed and did what she did best…asked questions. Stormlight watched outside while Emerald did her thing.

Emerald looked around and pointed to the one camera. She charmed the soldier sitting there using her holoform, as she smiled and looked innocently all around."You must be a very smart human to be able to learn how to keep up with all of this." Emerald said.

"See, that's what I keep trying to tell them," he said.

Emerald smiled then.

"Want to know about any of this I can tell you, Emmy?" he said.

"Really, okay." she said.

She glanced around and saw what she needed to ask about where the energon was kept at.

"So, what's this one do and where does the camera go for this area?" Emmy asked.

"Oh that's the camera for the energon area, but that one wasn't working all that well for a couple of days." He said.

"Did you learn why?" she asked.

"Not really just did it for a couple days, oh see that guy on the video feed walking by he is new. He is creepy all he does is light up and the weird thing his cigs never seem to get any smaller." He said.

"Cigs….oh you are referring to cigarettes, what humans refer to as cancer sticks, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he is weird never talks much about anything else but about the energon reserves. I didn't really think much about it, but after what happened with Optimus Prime I just think someone is messing with Prime. He isn't evil, Emmy, but I can't say anything to Lennox or anything because I am not anyone special. I want to help so here is what I know about this guy his name Tony Springer or that is what he is going by anyway."

"What do you mean what he is going by?" Emmy asked.

"See for yourself do a search on him in your own body processors." He said.

"There is incomplete information, but why would the military hire someone who they can not find information about?" Emmy asked.

"That's just it, they wouldn't. I say someone helped him get onto the base somehow or fudged his information when they first did it."

Emmy watched as the human headed for his vehicle, and Emmy got an interesting idea, but she would need Stormlight's help on this mission.

"Thank you, Eddy." Emerald said.

"You're welcome, just hoped it helped Prime out, he is a good bot and cares." Eddy said as Emerald nodded and went to get Stormlight.

Emerald grabbed Stormlight and pulled her to the side, and after filling her in on what she learned the two femmes transformerd and followed Tony Springer.

…

Optimus was sparkbroken being exiled away from his mate and family, it would offline him in the end. He could never survive that kind of cruelty. His scanners picked up two black vans following him, he noted the windows were tinted. He didn't really think anything about it, until it was way too late.

He saw another vehicle up ahead of him suddenly spin around blocking him, as two human with weapons fired odd weapons with electrical currents which scrambled his circuits causing him to be forced into a painful stasis.

…

However at the Autobot base, Arcee felt her sparkmate's pain and collapsed onto the ground as Kit and Chromia ran over to her panicked and confused over Arcee's pain.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kit asked in worry and concern for her.

"O-Optimus is in pain….." she whispered as Kit and Chromia looked at each other.

Kit's spark racing with dread once more as she prayed her father would be protected from harm once more.


	11. Chapter 11 – Optimus learns the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy and Tony Springer, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

A/N – This story will have several other installments to it, Galvatron doesn't make it into this story yet, he will be in Wild Child 4 as well some old favorites.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 11 – Optimus learns the truth

Optimus groaned, as his lone optic onlined he heard a familiar human speaking to him. He looked down seeing the face of Mikeala Banes."Mikeala….?" he said his voice sounding weak even to him.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried you've been unconscious for a bit." She said.

"W-Where are we?" he asked as he realized Mikeala looked well kept for an offlined human.

"I'm not sure, I have been here for a whle, Optimus, I was brought here because I stumbled on some guy who obviously was poisoning your energon." She said.

"Everyone assumes I was evil, and they think you are offlined by my servo. I was exiled by my Autobots and NEST, if I go near the base again I will be offlined. Sam did this to my optic, he hates me now, they all do except for Kit, Destiny and Arcee. I do not know how long it will take for them to distrust me as well, not that it matters I am exiled now." He said as Mikeala touched his face.

"We will get out of here and prove your innocent." She said.

"How did they make it look like I would do such things to the humans?" Optimus asked as he heard a chuckle, which sounded like a veiled cackle instead.

He turned his helm and his lone optic locked with Nemesis Prime, who smirked."Not a bad look for me, though I must say it was fun bring you for a bit." Nemesis said.

Optimus knew he was Cybertronian, but he just couldn't understand who he was and why he would do this to him.

"Who are you?" Optimus demanded.

"Me? I am Nemesis Prime, I was created by someone who will be here very soon. He will kill you himself, though he won't have much to defeat after Silas and MECH finish with you and your own team it seems like." Nemesis said with a laugh.

Optimus tried to get to his foot pedes, but was shocked suddenly by something that was around his neck like a collar.

"That will keep you in line, Silas' little gadget actually." Nemesis said as Optimus groaned.

Nemesis laughed.

"Actually it's a shame they exiled you, I was looking forward to spending quality time with your sparkmate Arcee is it?" he asked as Optimus snarled down deep inside his engines and fought the pain which shocked his systems.

He grabbed the bars to the cell, but trying to rip the it down was proving hard as the shocks increased finally making Optimus collapse onto the ground his intakes whirling wildly as his fans kicked on trying to cool his body down.

Nemesis merely laughed, just as Silas walked up."You must be Optimus Prime, I am Silas and you will behave with fully or that pretty little lady pays the price, do we understand one another?" he demanded.

"W-Why are you doing this?" Optimus demanded through the pain.

"I am going to take you apart very slowly, and learn everything there is to learn about you. So yes, I am afraid in the end you will be destroyed, but look on the bright side we will keep you alive as long as we possibly can how is that?And as I stated before if you try to escape, the girl will pay dearly for each attempted escape, understood?" Silas demanded.

"Yes, understood." Optimus snarled.

"Very good." Was all Silas said as he and Nemesis walked away.

Optimus looked away, he was not happy about this new information not one bit. It wasn't himself he was worried about, it was Mikeala's. His life was over now, he had to find a way to get her out of this mess.

"Mikeala, I need to find a way to get you out of here," he said as energon still dripped from his shattered optic a reminder of how quickly things change when humans believe everything they think they are seeing.

"No, what about you?" she asked heartbroken.

"My life is over now, I do not have a home any longer. I was pushed aside by my troops and allies, they will never let me see my family any longer." Optimus said his spark pulsing with loneliness already needing his sparkmate.

Mikeala reached for Optimus, when he made a sad sound; her hands ran over his face making the bot mist up in his good optic.

"I do not wish to be exiled it is a lonely life, I am an affectionate prime not many are or emotional. I want my sparkmate and my family, it is not fair at all." Optimus said as he moved slowly to the side of the cell wishing somehow he could see his sparkmate and family at least once more and tell them how much he loved them.

Somehow he thought that was not even possible now and he curled up trying to recharge at least a bit to save his strength. He needed to get Mikeala out of this mess somehow at least she could be happy and free if he could not.


	12. Chapter 12 – Hard truths learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy and Tony Springer, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 12 – Hard truths learned

Kit saw her team return, and they reported directly to her with what they learned. Kit paced the floor trying to think of what to do next.

Her optics flashed in anger, she was going to rip apart this Con called Nemesis Prime and she would do it with a song in her spark!

"What is your order, Kit?" Notitia asked as Kit put her servo up and glanced outside.

The others acted so cruelly to her father, the bots and NEST and she was furious with them all right now.

"We are going after my father, but you all understand something whoever this Nemesis Prime is….. He is mine do I make myself clear on that?" Kit remarked coldly."And he will know my wrath for harming my father, no one hurts my father." Kit snarled as they all froze at the next voice.

"Or my sparkmate….." Arcee said with a growl as she rolled up along with her sister Chromia.

"I am in too." Chromia said.

Kit smiled and hugged her mother."Thanks mom," Kit said.

Kit wiped her optics and gave her team their orders, as they transformed and headed out never once turning back to say goodbye to their mates.

However none of the femmes had known Wheelie and Brains were listening in to their conversation.

"Optimus was framed man, we shoulda known Optimus ain't evil and he would never have offlined our warrior Goddess." Wheelie said."Come on…..." Wheelie added.

"Where too…?" Brains asked.

"We gotta tell the others, we have no idea who or what this Nemesis Prime is?" Wheelie said as he and Brains went over to the Autobots and Nest and told them what they overheard.

The base was quiet then from the Autobots to the human soldiers and Ultra Magnus looked slightly uncomfortable, The Twins, Ironhide and Bumblebee along with Ratchet and the others.

"I exiled him…" Magnus said in an angry tone not at Optimus; but himself.

"We didn't trust him, after all these vorns our leader, Prime and friend; we turned on him and handed him over the evil side." Sunstreaker remarked sourly.

Ironhide turned and it was unclear what he was doing whether he was wiping his optics no one dared ask him.

Then they all heard the voice, the human who always considered Optimus Prime his hero spoke as tears ran down his face."I blinded him no one else touched him but me, he was my hero and I blinded him I thought he killed my Mikeala and he didn't. I am lower than low, we have to get him back." Sam said urgently.

"That is already being done…." Brains said.

"By whom?" Lennox asked.

"Kit and her team, plus Arcee and Chromia went too, and Kit told them she was taken on Nemesis Prime herself." Wheelie said.

"Autobots, mobilize now! We have to track them, now!" Ironhide ordered as they transformed trying to track the femmes before they ended up offlined, and the others realized it would be their fault for it all happening.

All because they allowed evil to trick them and turn them against Optimus Prime.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N – This series will have several more installments, there will be a 4 & 5 as well. Also guys please go to my profile there is a link there with my secondary ff account, I will be using that once Wild child 3 is finished then all new stories will be posted there and any private message will be done on that account when Wild child 3 is finished. So please alert and favorite that account ASAP okay guys thanks so much….

Also Galvatron does not make his appearance until installment 4 and he will not be alone. Pkease pay close attention as how this version of Galvatron was created.

Also this story will have a crossover series on it when installment 4 starts no spoilers not telling what crossover until the time comes lol

~ PrimesSPARROW


	13. Chapter 13 – Losing everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy and Tony Springer, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Warnings – This chapter will be very dark, mostly because it will be learned Optimus had been sparked, but from the experiments will end up losing the sparkling.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 13 – Losing everything

Kit led her team to the destination where her father was being held at, until her mother veered off the road when she was hit with a sudden agonizing pain through her bond with Optimus.

Kit transformed going to her mother's side along with Chromia and the others checking on her well being now.

…

Optimus' good optic was bright white now from the pain coursing through his circuits; while Silas continued to experiment on him.

Mikeala had been brought in to keep the Prime behaving, while Silas experimented on him mercilessly. Mikeala felt tears run down her face, if they didn't have her Optimus could have gotten free and left.

However, she wondered where he would have even gotten too, he was exiled and his mate and family were still at the Autobot base.

"I'm so sorry," Mikeala whispered as Optimus' helm turned at the sound of her voice.

He glanced at her wearily, he was in agony but still found it important to try and calm her down.

"I-It will be alright, Mikeala," Optimus said as Silas laughed and stabbed something into Optimus' circuits once more.

Silas had learned to manipulate Optimus' systems, and got his chest plates to activate and open up. Optimus' good optic widened in fear as his chest plates opened up, he panicked knowing his spark would be exposed.

Optimus had been planning on seeing Ratchet the day he returned from his time alone. He had been having trouble with itchy spark chamber and knew that was a sign of being sparked. He was excited about it, he had always wanted to be a carrier. But now that was in danger, if he was sparked this human butcher would want to experiment on it.

He growled furiously at Silas then."Do not touch me!" Optimus warned with a snarl.

"You can't do anything about it, now can you Optimus Prime?" Silas asked in a snarky tone, which only set Optimus off more.

Silas saw the pouch on the side of the spark chamber and Matrix and took his prod and started to jab at the pouch mercilessly."No, stop doing that, please!" Optimus roared.

Silas just laughed.

"What's in the pouch?" he asked as he jabbed once more until a bright blue substance started to leak out.

Mikeala saw the tears that ran down Optimus' face, as he turned his helm away and looked at her.

"Optimus….." she whispered as he didn't speak, only made sorrowful heartbreaking sounds."You monster, what did you do to him?!" she demanded.

Silas ignored her and directed his remarks to the traumatized Prime."Answer my question…." Silas snapped.

Optimus ignored Silas, how much more was he supposed to lose now? He lost his freedom, his home, sparkmate his family and now the sparkling he was obviously sparked with. Tears continued to fall down his face plates, while he watched Mikeala silently. His spark was breaking, he was not trusted and then all this happened.

Primus please help me somehow please…

His prayers were interrupted by Silas' cold voice and the sounds of Optimus' broken cries and moans of pain from what Silas had started to do to him.

Suddenly there was an intercom interruption as a voice was hear."Silas, we have company a band of female Cybertronians have gotten onto the grounds."

Silas hit a button and replied back."Send in Nemesis Prime to greet our meddlesome trespassers." Silas said as Optimus was not completely coherent to what was going on now.

He was watching Mikeala, but he seemed to be in a daze almost now. Silas had left Optimus and Mikeala to go check on something, so Mikeala used that to time to continue to get herself free. She had worked the rope her hands were tied with, managing to get herself free.

Optimus was not even aware of her getting up, he was in his own little world at the moment. Mikeala climbed up the stairs and onto the cat walk above Optimus. She climbed down and then got onto of his armor, and she went to him.

He suddenly seemed to sense her, he turned his helm to her realizing she was loose and urged her to escape and leave him.

"No, I am not leaving you, you're my friend and I won't leave you behind." She said firmly.

However Mikeala was not prepared to hear what came from Optimus' mouth next, and her heart fell from grief as he spoke.

"H-He offlined the sparkling growing in the pouch, M-Mikeala," Optimus whispered in a sparkbroken tone.

Mikeala froze, as she watched her friend start to fall apart all over again.

Xxxxxx

A/N – This part story is almost over it will be be carried over to the next installment in Wild Child 4 which will have Optimus' healing and as mentioned Galvatron is shown but he will make his appearance toward the end of that installment as mentioned the series has around 5 or 6 installments with the promised crossover planned for installment 5 and 6 and I am sure given how people know how my mind works that they probably know who will be in the crossover. See if anyone who reviews can figure it out, also I won't tell any spoilers though so the answers will be in the new editions. Also please, remember to alert and favorite my new account listed on my profile.


	14. Chapter 14 – Kit Prime vs Nemesis Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy and Tony Springer, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 14 – Kit Prime vs. Nemesis Prime

Kit and her team spread out, and they were approached by Nemesis and the other odd robots that Silas had made.

Kit gave her orders immediately,"Dispatch those others, but he is mine!" she ordered.

"Oh a little femme, has decided to try and battle me, this is should be short and boring." He said in a snide tone of voice.

Kit took a battle stance, and snarled at him. She once more used her battle training from her father's mechs, plus what her father taught her about fighting.

"What is your name femme?" Nemesis Prime demanded.

"My name is Kit Prime, I am the daughter of Optimus Prime and after I kick your sorry excuse for a Cybertronian I am rescuing my father." She snapped.

He laughed then.

"And what in that mixed up processor of yours makes you believe you will beat me?" he demanded.

"Because you're a bully and sooner or later all bullies get what's coming to them." Kit said as she ran and flipped into the air breaking her swords out and sliced Nemesis' armor on servo and neck.

That earned a snarl from him, as he transformed his servo into a blaster and fired at the young prime. Kit dodged his blasts and executed a beautiful flip up and over Nemesis and rammed her one sword into his back struts.

…

Stormlight was engaged with two robots, she flipped over one and using her double short swords quickly destroyed the one robot. She flipped back and brought out her energon bow, she smiled at the robot and then destroyed that one as well. She glanced up seeing Notitia dispatch several robots as well, using a very clever way of achieving it. She saw Emerald having a wild time of killing the other robots. Emerald had a rather brutal hand to hand combat mode, and she took out so many of the robots.

It was very clear why Kit had chosen these femmes for her team. They were all skilled, and took absolutely no crap from anyone, including reject Cybertronian wannabes.

Chromia was trying to keep the robots off her sister, because of the fact she was distracted by the pain she was feeling from Optimus.

…

"I will give you one thing you are tough for a femme, but I am growing tired of this." He snarled at Kit.

He transformed into his true appearance, and his servo changed into a jagged blade as he smiled at her."Time to die, femme," he sneered.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing, say hello to the fallen for me I offlined his sorry aft too." Kit said as Nemesis looked shocked and startled at her words."Scared….? You should be." She snapped as she flipped up and sent her swords into Nemesis' chest plates hitting his spark.

She kicked out and sent him sprawling backward, as Kit ran toward him and followed through with another stab which exploded his spark completely.

"Pit spawned glitch," Kit snarled as she headed for the remaining robots and sliced them apart.

"Split up, look for my father!" she ordered as she would not rest until her father was freed and brought home where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 15 Ending – Mikeala vs Silas

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, I only own Kit and WinterLight, Ironstrike, Eddy and Tony Springer, Stormlight belongs to xDaughterOfKingsx, Notitia belongs to Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal, and Emerald belongs to Shizuka Taiyou, Optimus and Arcee' sparkling's name Destiny was picked by reader IronhideFan1993

Rated T

Warnings – The story will become very emotional and dark in places.

Pairings – Optimus/Arcee, Kit/Frenzy, Ultra Magnus/OC, Sides/Sunny/OC, Bumblebee/OC, Ironhide/Chromia,

Summary – Optimus Prime was finally happy, but will a mastermind with a vendetta place him on collision with exile, or can Kit and three warrior femmes find the truth in time.

Transformers – Wild Child 3

Chapter 15 Ending – Mikeala vs Silas

Mikeala glanced around searching for something to use against Silas when he returned. She found something long and sharp, and she smiled.

"This will do," she said as she heard the door opening."I will be right back, Optimus," she whispered as she hurried off to the side.

Silas came in and was on his cell phone arguing with someone."Do not tell ask me stupid questions we have a problem all my robots were destroyed, and now I learn Nemesis was killed by some female who I am told is a female Cybertronian version of Chuck Norris. Find her and destroy her….NOW!" Silas ordered.

"Having trouble, Silas?" Mikeala asked as he turned his head just in time to get a smacked in the face with some metal object.

Silas touched his face, when he felt blood trickle down his face."You're loose, well played." Silas snarled.

"I hate people like you, you think you can take whatever you like from others. Guess what, he is my friend, and I don't take kindly to people harming my friends!" she shouted.

"He's a machine!" Silas yelled as Mikeala hit him once more in the face.

"He is a sentient being with a soul, but someone like YOU could never ever imagine what that is. You don't have a soul, its black and tainted and evil!" Mikeala spat as she hit him once more.

"ENOUGH…!" Silas roared at her, but she hit him once more.

"You bastard, you killed his unborn sparkling, you are a monster an unfeeling monster!" she screamed at him as she hit him once more."A poor baby who was innocent and you took that away from Optimus; you are no better than the Decepticons." She cried as he tried to deflect the hit, and was lucky he grabbed her weapon and flew her toward the ground.

"I have military experience, you stupid girl!" he roared.

Mikeala suddenly flashed another weapon this time, it was a handgun. She sneered dangerously released the safety, while pointing it at hm.

"My gun trumps your military experience though, doesn't it?" she asked innocently as she pulled the trigger not caring anymore.

She started to get up when the doors were blown apart, and in came Kit and her tearm.

"Mikeala…..!" Kit and the others said shocked.

"Come on, your dad needs help he was hurt badly." Mikeala said as Kit and Arcee went to Optimus, trying to get him to focus on them now.

"Optimus…..?" Arcee asked reaching for him.

Optimus looked at his mate as the tears ran down his face then."I-I was sparked, my sparkling is gone!" he cried as Arcee held him tightly cursing all involved who did this to him.

Kit felt her own tears as they heard sounds of cannons as the other Autobots arrived and NEST."Figures….." Emerald snapped as Ultra Magnus and Ironhide came in weapons drawn.

Kit snarled at Magnus."Your actions almost got my father offlined, it already got his sparkling offlined!" Kit snarled as the other Autobots and NEST all stopped in their tracks.

"What…..?" Ratchet suddenly asked.

"He wanted you to check him the day all this stuff happened." Mikeala snapped.

"Your alive baby?" Sam asked as he ran up and she hugged him, but punched him in the face.

"That was for blinding him, you jerk!" She snapped.

"Who killed this guy?" Epps asked.

"I did." Was all Mikeala said.

Optimus looked up at the Autobots, and made a sad sound and held onto his mate and daughter. They held him, and helped him walk out to where the transport was.

Optimus stopped and looked at his team, and his broken baritone was heard."I-I never did any of those things, but yet you believed them over me. I am not evil and now I lost everything, I only ask for my family and mate I don't care to lead anymore not now. I just want my family that is all." He said in a broken tone as Arcee and Kit refused to look at the others.

They helped Optimus to the transport waiting outside, while Mikeala spoke to them.

"You're supposed to be the good guys, all you proved was you can cruel like the Cons. You broke your commander, I hope you all are real proud of yourselves." Mikeala snapped as she walked away followed by Kit's team who also ignored their mates.

"I think we will need to make this up to him big time." Sideswipe said.

"If we even can…." Ironhide said as he looked at Chromia who rolled away not interested in what he had to say.

The others followed suit as NEST took care of details, the only problem that was never realized was the foe Galvatron and his approaching army…..Very VERY soon.

To be continued…..

Xxxxxx

A/N - next installments will be on my new account so please go to my profile the link is listed there. Also Kit's team will still be in the story as well, and Wild Child 4 will focus on his healing and the Autobots trying to make it up to him... yes good luck with that...


End file.
